The present invention is directed to a cross-country or touring ski binding.
A cross-country or touring ski binding of the above-mentioned kind is described in WO 90/11806. This cross-country or touring ski binding is chiefly distinguished by its light-weight structure, ruggedness, good guiding properties as well as simple and safe operation. At the same time, this cross-country or touring ski binding ensures an ergonomic flow of motion, in particular a flow of motion without any excessive strain on the toes of the cross-country skier as he pursues his sport. Accordingly, the binding has been widely accepted by consumers. However, it has been found in practice that the components used for the transmission of power, which are predominantly made of light-weight plastic material or the like, are not very wear-resistant in the vicinity of the pivot-like connection between this cross-country or touring ski binding on the one hand and the ski boot on the other hand when they are subjected to great loads, especially when they are in permanent use. Moreover, it may happen that snow, ice or the like penetrates in the vicinity of the partly exposed pivot-like connection whereby entry into or exit from the cross-country or touring ski binding is made difficult.